Ice Cream
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Emang, nilai bahasa inggris segitu bisa masuk perguruan tinggi?" ucap Jimin memancing Yoong untuk marah. "Ahjussi cinta ga sih, sama Yoongi?" -complete- Just a ficlet. Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon.


"Jimin…" seseorang dengan manjanya memeluk Jimin kuat, seperti tidak ingin pergi darinya. Mengapa? Jimin pun juga tidak tahu.

Jimin menoleh sebentar, menatap mata kecil lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Bibir merahnya benar – benar ingin Jimin gigit. Jimin baru saja menghela napas jika ia menatap mata kecil itu. Jimin tidak bisa tahan untuk memakan lelaki bertubuh kecil di sampingnya ini.

"Jimin, jawab dong. Jangan menatapku saja." Lelaki kecil itu merajuk meminta Jimin untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa, Yoongi?" ucap Jimin pelan hingga deru napasnya mengibaskan poni Yoongi.

"Aku ingin es krim, Jimin." Matanya berbinar hingga Jimin menahan napasnya untuk tidak menggigit bibir ranum di depannya.

"Tidak, nanti kau batuk. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, Yoongi. Setiap kau selesai makan es krim kau pasti flu." Jimin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, hingga mendekatinya.

"Tapi aku benar – benar ingin."

Jimin menggeleng lalu menghadap ke depan, menonton drama yang di pilih Yoongi tadi. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak benar – benar menonton drama tersebut. Apa nama dramanya, Jimin saja lupa. Kalau tidak salah, Goblin nama judul dramanya. Kata Yoongi ia sudah menonton drama tersebut tiga kali, dan dia tidak pernah bosan. Lalu Yoongi berkata lagi kalau dia ingin menjadi Ji Eun Tak. Lalu Jimin menjadi Goblinnya. Polos sekali pikirannya.

"Jimin…" panggil Yoongi.

"Hm,"

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Hm,"

"Boleh ya,"

"Tidak,"

"Jimin,"

"Hm,"

"Es krim,"

"Tidak,"

"Jimin,"

"Boleh ya,"

"Tidak, Yoongi,"

"Huu…"

"Hm,"

"Jimin jahat,"

"Biarin,"

"Jimin tidak sayang Yoongi,"

"Sayang,"

"Jimin ahjussi,"

Sekali lagi mata Jimin mendelik lebar menatap Yoongi. Jimin tidak setua itu, meski ia sudah bekerja dan Yoongi masih sekolah menengah atas.

"Ahjussi, aku ingin es krim."

"Tidak, Yoongi." Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti hingga Jimin mengecup dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Ahjussi mesum." Ucap Yoongi sebal lalu menatap layar televisi yang sedari tadi ia tak tonton, karena ingin es krim di musim dingin seperti ini.

"Sana belajar, sebentar lagi ujian, kan. Bukannya minta es krim terus." Ucap Jimin menyidir Yoongi.

"Malas, lagi pula kemarin nilai bahasa inggrisku 85, kok."

"Jelek nilainya,"

"Jimin jahat,"

"biarin." Jimin tersenyum kecil, melirik Yoongi yang sedang merengut sebal, karena nilai bahasa inggrisnya dikatakan jelek. Yoongi kan memang tidak bisa bahasa inggris, makanya Yoongi bangga dapat nilai segitu, dari pada Jungkook yang tidak pernah lewat rata – rata nilai bahasa inggrisnya, kan lebih baik Yoongi dari pada Jungkook.

"Emang, nilai bahasa inggris segitu bisa masuk perguruan tinggi?" ucap Jimin memancing Yoong untuk marah.

"Ahjussi cinta ga sih, sama Yoongi?"

Tuhkan melantur lagi, omongan Yoongi.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Oh," ucap Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam.

"Yah, gitu aja langsung marah."

"Abisnya, Jimin jahat sama Yoongi mulu, ngga kayak sama yang lain."

"Emang Jimin dekat sama siapa aja? Sok tahu aja, Yoongi."

"Jimin, aku mau es krim,"

Es krim lagi, rutuk Jimin dalam hati, tidak ada yang lain apa, selain es krim yang Yoongi inginkan.

"Rasa apa?"

"Permen karet,"

"Stroberi aja," ucap Jimin nakal.

"Jimin, mau bunuh Yoongi ya? Kan, Yoongi alergi stroberi, nanti Yoongi mati gimana? Ga ada yang temenin, Jimin."

"Bunuh kamu, biar ngga deket ama Chanyeol lagi. Lagian tiap Jimin ingin jemput Yoongi, pasti Jimin ketemu Yoongi pulang sama Chanyeol terus, kan Jimin sebal. Makanya Jimin bunuh Yoongi biar ngga dekat – dekat dengan Chanyeol."

"Ahjussi psikopat, Yoongi takut." Yoongi mulai meringkuk menjauh dari Jimin, berharap ia ditelan oleh sofa yang sedang didudukinya.

Dengan cepat Jimin menarik Yoongi lalu menatapnya dengan tajam berharap Jimin bisa menelas Yoongi bulat – bulat. Yoongi mulai menundukkan kepalanya, menolak ditarik oleh Jimin, tapi salahkan tangan kecilnya yang sudah di genggam erat oleh Jimin. Yoongi tidak bisa teriak karena terlalu takut, jika Jimin akan mengiris lehernya dengan pisau yang diam – diam Jimin genggam. Yoongi benar – benar tidak bisa nafas dengan baik karena ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Yoongi masih muda ia masih ingin kuliah meski nilai bahasa Inggrisnya jelek. Tidak mungkin Jimin membunuhnya sekarang, nanti saja.

"Tapi bohong." Ucap Jimin dengan kekehannya.

"Ahjussi, jahat."

Yoongi memukul dada bidang Jimin beberapa kali, dan yakinlah itu tidak terasa sama sekali untuk Jimin.

"Kan Yoongi takut, kalau Jimin beneran psikopat."

"Tapi keren 'kan, Yoongi."

"Tidak,"

"Jimin, cocoknya jadi goblin di drama Goblin. Lalu Yoongi jadi Ji Eun Tak."

"Hm,"

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **a/n**

 **hola.**

 **bonjour.**

 **nihao.**

 **ohaiyo.**

 **annyeonghaseyo.**

 **hallo.**

 **hi.**

 **aku pendatang baru, tolong bantuannya ya jangan lupa review nya. xoxo.**


End file.
